1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to cabinets, and more specifically relates to cabinets with shelves.
2. Background Art
Cabinets with and without shelves have been developed in many shapes and sizes. Cabinets with shelves come in a variety of different materials and configurations for a variety of different purposes. Cabinets with shelves provide a convenient way to store many different items without having to build shelves directly into a certain space. Cabinets can be prebuilt and delivered preassembled. Cabinets can also be prebuilt and delivered in pieces for easy assembly on site.
Cabinets are made of a variety of different materials depending on how and where the cabinet will be used. Metal cabinets can be very durable, but typically do not provide a decorative appearance. Wooden cabinets are typically used for kitchens, bathrooms, and other areas because the appearance of the cabinets may be customized according to wood type, cabinet design and finish to complement a room's decor. Plastic cabinets are typically light and inexpensive, but are generally less durable than metal or wood cabinets, and often do not provide a desired appearance for many applications. Thus there are tradeoffs in the selection of cabinet materials depending on where the cabinet will be used and what the cabinet will be used to store. As the cabinets are used, they may get damaged and need to be replaced. Replacing damaged cabinets is usually just as costly as initially purchasing and installing the cabinets, which can be quite expensive.
One type of cabinet that must be very rugged and durable are cabinets for band instruments. Band instruments are often put by students or other musicians into a band cabinet without much thought of the damage caused to the cabinet. Large band instruments are often banged against the front or flat part of the shelf, which can cause significant damage to a wood cabinet. Additionally, sheet music is often thrown into the same place in the cabinet as the instrument. For prior art band cabinets that have shelves that slide between the sides of the cabinet, there are small gaps between the shelves and the sides of the cabinet through which sheet music may easily fall. Thus, sheet music in prior art band cabinets may fall down between the shelf and the side of the cabinet into the space below the cabinet, making the music appear lost to the musician who put the sheet music in the band cabinet. A cabinet is needed that is durable, relatively inexpensive, and easily repaired, and that prevents sheet music from falling between the shelf and the side of the cabinet.